Felix felicis
by munmunlefay
Summary: Horace Slughorn et ses deux journées de bonheur


_**Felix felicis**_

\- Et maintenant ? fit Horace.

Dumbledore releva légèrement sa robe de sorcier (aujourd'hui bleu pervenche avec de fines rayures argentées) pour regarder son genou. Il ne semblait pas se soucier du fait que les Moldus autour d'eux les dévisagent. Après tout, Londres était à tout le monde.

\- 3 stations jusqu'à Oxford Circus puis deux en direction de Victoria Station.

Dumbledore et lui avaient passé la journée à la Foire des Apothicaires et étaient trop fatigués pour transplaner.

Horace lança un regard curieux sous la robe du mage. Une cicatrice retraçant parfaitement le métro londonien s'étendait au-dessus de son genou gauche. Il tira sur sa moustache avec son air sérieux de professeur.

\- D'où vous vient cette si curieuse cicatrice ? Mon petit doigt me dit que vous n'y avez pas mis mon Baume Cicatrix. Un mauvais jeu avec des décalcomanies magiques ?

\- Le fruit d'une de mes expériences de jeunesse, dit Albus d'un air serein, auquel, pour une fois, Horace ne crut pas.

\- C'est lui qui… ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à en parler. De toute façon, cette cicatrice a ses avantages, comme aujourd'hui.

Horace avait trop peu de véritables amis pour se permettre de poser plus de questions. Il connaissait les fréquentations qu'avait eu Dumbledore à Godric's Hollow mais il savait aussi quel nom était tabou, en particulier après la captude de Grindelwald.

Ils prirent la direction indiquée par Dumbledore (ou son genou) et se serrèrent dans une rame bondée. Les gens les observaient d'un air amusé ou perplexe.

Dumbledore jouait les Legilimens et souriait. Dans la plupart des cas, les gens autour les prenaient pour des amis allant à une soirée costumée, mais sans réussir à saisir _en quoi_ ils étaient habillés. D'autres voyaient des marginaux, des excentriques, voire un de ces couples modernes. Les Britanniques jugeaient en silence, et Horace et lui sortirent sur le quai sans entendre la moindre remarque sur leur mise.

\- Par simple curiosité, est-ce qu'elle s'actualise ? La carte sur votre genou ?

\- Malheureusement non… comme la plupart des cartes magiques, elle ne reflète que ce que son concepteur savait des lieux. Mais vous remarquerez que des stations qui étaient en projet à l'époque apparaissent sur le plan alors qu'elles n'ont jamais vu le jour…

Horace hocha la tête. C'était dans ces couloirs vides de métro qu'il faisait les meilleures affaires avec les trafiquants de crins de licorne et d'autres ingrédients rares (et coûteux, en dehors du marché noir). Or, il avait une potion toute particulière en tête et besoin d'ingrédients que même la réserve de Poudlard ne contenait pas.

L'Elixir de Chance Liquide. Seuls les meilleurs potionnistes étaient capables de le réaliser, et peu avaient la patience et les moyens de le faire. Horace l'avait commencé près de six mois plus tôt, afin qu'elle soit utilisable pour son 24ème anniversaire, qui avait lieu le lendemain. C'était la revente d'un tableau hérité de son grand-père qui lui avait permis d'acheter la majorité des ingrédients. Il avait peur que Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose, mais le brillant professeur de métamorphose ne laissa rien paraître. Et puis après tout, un anniversaire parfait, était-ce trop demander ?

Le cadeau que Dumbledore lui avait fait était toujours dans sa poche. Horace avait promis d'attendre pour l'ouvrir, mais il le soupçonnait d'être un nouvel agitateur à potion en or (le dernier avait fondu quand la potion d'un élève de cours particulier s'était changée en un acide bleuté du plus bel effet). Les deux hommes se quittèrent à la station de métro la plus proche du Chaudron Baveur et Horace partit en direction de son petit appartement moldu. La potion était presque prête. Dorée à point.

Il attendit les deux heures de repos réglementaires et allait se servir, quand il se ravisa. Il avait de quoi passer 24 heures de pur bonheur. 1 heure par année à fêter. Or, 24heures de bonheur à partir de 18h, c'était du gâchis. De quelle chance avait-il besoin la nuit ? Il ensorcela sa montre pour qu'elle le réveille à 7h, ignora le bulletin météo catastrophique de Radio Sorcier et alla se coucher.

.

.

.

.

.

Il y avait six mois de préparation et de dur labeur dans cette petite fiole. Horace avait pensé faire passer le goût avec un bon jus d'orange, mais le liquide lui-même avait un goût de bonheur. Pétillant et glaçant sur la langue, comme un bon Champagne. Horace se sentait étonnamment sûr de lui, sa tête était légère comme en état d'ivresse mais il avait avec la certitude qu'il n'y aurait pas de gueule de bois à essuyer à l'arrivée.

Il souriait à la cafetière en finissant son petit déjeuner, à son armoire en s'habillant, au bon gagnant Honeydukes qu'il trouva dans ses céréales magiques, et à son propre portrait quand il le vit dans le miroir.

Deux hiboux se posèrent sur la table de sa cuisine avant qu'il ne sorte. Le premier portait une invitation pour la _Licorne bicéphale_ , un restaurant branché de la capitale. Le deuxième un message de Dumbledore lui intimant de venir à Poudlard vers 14h avec son CV. Horace sourit et partit se promener le long de la Tamise. Il trouva un billet de 10 livres sur un banc et s'offrit deux glaces au chocolat. Il se dit que c'était une bonne journée pour envoyer ses trois articles à Potionmagazine et partit en direction du Chemin de Traverse, afin d'arriver avant la pause déjeuner de la Poste magique.

Sur le Chemin de traverse, l'apothicairerie lui annonça que sa fidélité était récompensée le jour de son anniversaire par un -80% sur le crin de licorne. Horace ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et dévalisa leurs stocks.

Il partit ensuite en direction de La Licorne bicéphale, où Caecilia, sa petite-amie de longue date, critique culinaire et chroniqueuse au _Courrier International Sorcier_ , l'avait invité. Le repas était somptueux : c'était le déjeuner de répétition du mariage de Superbius Croupton, le magnat de la musique magique, et d'une petite débutante, encore inconnue, appelée Célestina. Horace comprit rapidement que la nourriture était là pour mieux faire passer l'annonce de leur séparation. Séparation qu'Horace souhaitait depuis des mois sans avoir le courage de la prononcer. Bref, il en était quitte pour moins de Caecilia et plus de tartare de dragon, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.

Après avoir obtenu le numéro de Cheminette d'une serveuse du restaurant, il transplana à Pré-au-lard, juste à temps pour utiliser son bon Honeydukes et aller à son rendez-vous à Poudlard. Il acheta des bonbons au citron pour Albus, et monta la pente douce vers le château. Le lac scintillait et Hagrid travaillait dans son potager. Horace n'avait pas envie de lui faire la conversation et eut la chance de ne pas être aperçu par les yeux pourtant perçants du garde-chasse.

Armando Dippet était dans son bureau et Dumbledore assis devant lui. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil amical et sortit quand il entra.

Le brillant professeur de métamorphose et lui, très jeune professeur particulier de potions, s'étaient tout de suite très bien entendu. Ils s'étaient d'abord rencontrés à divers galas de potionnistes, du temps où Dumbledore collaborait activement avec Nicolas Flamel, puis à d'autres dîners donnés au Ministère. Horace avait même eu l'honneur d'être dans le public le jour où Dumbledore avait soutenu sa thèse en Sorcellerie, puis celle sur les 12 propriétés du sang de dragon. Il était en quelque sorte un fan. Mais Dumbledore lui échappait dès qu'il faisait mine de vouloir l'associer à sa collection.

Horace salua Dippet et s'assit. Il tendit son CV d'un air sûr (peut-être trop) et attendit. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait le poste de Maître des Potions qui venait de se libérer. A 24 ans, il obtenait un poste à vie dans la meilleure école de magie qu'il connaisse.

\- Alors ? dit Dumbledore, quand la gargouille de pierre eut cessé de tourner.

\- Nous serons collègues à la rentrée, sourit Horace en lui tendant le sachet de chez Honeydukes. Un sacré coup de bol !

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit.

\- Intéressante formulation.

Horace baissa les yeux. Impossible de savoir ce que Dumbledore savait et ne savait pas.

Leur amitié grandit au cours des années suivantes. Dumbledore lui reprochait parfois son laxisme, mais au fond, les professeurs de Poudlard s'entendaient tous aussi bien que des camarades de dortoirs. Il y avait bien quelques rivalités, mais ils étaient des adultes.

Des amis de _circonstances_ , et celles-ci s'assombrissant énormément au début des années 50, Poudlard et ses enseignants formèrent un groupe soudé contre tout, un groupe de personnes serrées les unes contre les autres pour résister au vent et survivre ensemble à la tempête.

Horace, comme Dumbledore, venait d'une famille cultivée et avait un tempérament calme et serein. Il partageait son goût pour les vêtements colorés, quoique lui ait un penchant pour les vestes en tweed (souvenir de son année d'échange magico-moldu à l'université d'Oxford) plutôt que pour les robes de sorcier. Et tous les deux aimaient les sucreries de chez Honeydukes. Que demander de plus ?

Horace était quelqu'un de facile à apprécier, et surtout, quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien connecté. Avant d'être professeur de potions, il avait été chasseur de tête pour plusieurs entreprises, dont Gringotts (au département des Briseurs de sorts) et Quaffle d'Or (l'agence de tous les grands joueurs de Quidditch d'Europe). C'était un bon vivant et il partageait sa passion de la bonne chère avec ses élèves, ce qui lui valait une réputation de professeur débonnaire, mais bon. On savait qu'il avait commencé comme collectionneur compulsif de pièces rares, d'antiquités magiques et œuvres d'art moldues, avant de collectionner les noms d'hommes et femmes célèbres dans son répertoire.

Mécène, épicurien, laxiste… Horace ne refusait aucune de ces épithètes. Mais il y avait une tache noire dans ce tableau.

Il commençait à comprendre qu'il était partiellement responsable de la conduite du mage noire qui terrifiait le monde magique depuis deux décennies. Il tentait de se convaincre chaque soir, entre deux gorgées d'hydromel, qu'il n'était pas responsable, mais le doute subsistait. Insurmontable, toujours quelque part à l'arrière de sa tête.

Aussi, à 57 ans, Horace décida de prendre du Felix felicis pour la deuxième fois. Dans l'idée de concocter une potion qui le rende suffisamment adroit pour se lancer un sort de modification de mémoire qui réussisse. C'était très délicat de s'ensorceler soi-même.

Mais le Charme de Modification des Souvenirs ne fut pas la seule conséquence de la potion.

A midi, il fut convoqué par Dumbledore, désormais directeur.

\- Mon cher Horace, j'ai une promotion pour vous. Vous savez que Titus Shacklebolt s'en va à la rentrée ?

Horace acquiesça. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal avait perdu sa femme et décidé que prendre sa retraite et tricoter toute la journée plutôt qu'enseigner à des adolescents rebelles serait une bonne idée.

\- Ce qui laisse le poste de directeur de la maison Serpentard vacant.

Horace sourit. C'était un honneur. Sa première réaction fut la fierté. Il voyait mal comment la potion aurait pu entraîner le départ de Shacklebolt.

Et puis, après un moment de réflexion, il se sentit extrêmement mal. Illégitime. Un tricheur. Voilà ce qu'il était peut-être. Un usurpateur. Tout ceci relevait bel et bien d'un coup de chance.

Il était là quand la place était à prendre. Mais pourquoi lui et pas le vieil Augustinus Bulstrode ou encore Araminte Pince, tous deux d'anciens élèves de Serpentard ? I

Il aurait presque préféré avoir eu le poste par piston, que par cette chance douteuse, qui rendait la victoire fade. Dumbledore le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de son bureau. Lui comprenait la valeur du travail qu'on ne doit qu'à soi-même. Il espérait que son vieil ami aurait appris la leçon. Et c'est ce que fit Horace.

Il commença à faire contre bonne fortune mauvais cœur.

Quelques années plus tard, il comprendrait à quel point la fortune tournait ou pouvait se révéler roublarde.

Alors qu'il se réjouissait de ce nouveau poste et du grand bureau qu'il lui assurait, Bellatrix Lestrange, alors élève de première année, ne l'effrayait pas encore. Ses élèves, après Tom Jedusor, lui semblaient encore inoffensifs. Deux mois à la tête de la maison Serpentard le convaincraient du contraire.

Pour l'heure, il apprenait la leçon et se disait qu'il laisserait peut-être à un autre la possibilité de jouer au chanceux d'un jour, mais que lui, en avait fini avec Felix.

Pour l'heure, il devait arranger ses affaires. Enseigner à cette nouvelle génération d'élèves prometteurs. Cette Lily Evans et le jeune Rogue, par exemple. C'était là qu'était sa chance de faire du bien. Pas dans un chaudron, mais dans sa salle de cours.

Au fond, il ignorait si la potion fonctionnait. Il avait lu dans un magazine moldu cette théorie de l'effet Placebo et les effets de l'optimisme. Peut-être la chance pouvait-elle être forcée. Peut-être n'était-elle qu'une disposition de l'esprit.

Après tout, ce qu'il avait apprécié et considéré comme fortuné un jour lui donnait des regrets un autre. Etre professeur l'avait amené à parler d'Horcruxe avec le futur Voldemort. Quitter Caecilia Applebee l'avait privé d'une vie sentimentale et alimentaire épanouie. L'abus de glaces au chocolat l'avait amené à utiliser des sorts d'étirement sur la taille de ses pantalons.

Quand Dumbledore retrouva Horace Slughorn pour le tirer de sa retraite, les seules fois où il s'en remettait à la chance, c'était pendant les soirées casino et les parties de crapette sorcier organisées aux Trois Balais. Sa survie, le professeur en cavale ne le devait qu'à lui-même. Prendre une gorgée de Felix felicis à l'approche de Mangemorts ne le tentait même plus.

Il avait appris qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de forcer sa chance.

Il avait laissé Felix de côté pour embrasser Horace.

.

.

.

.

.

.

toujours de brefs oneshots mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :D je pense que la cicatrice en forme de plan de métro de Dumbledore ferait une bonne histoire à raconter, mais je n'ai jamais vu de fanfiction à son sujet :)


End file.
